Atrapados
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: El frio se está volviendo insoportable.  No sabemos cuanto podamos aguantar.  Espero que lleguen a tiempo por nosotros.  POV  Van Pelt.
1. Chapter 1

Atrapados

Ya son más de las 12 de la noche. Estamos en un caso en el que asesinaron a un carnicero. Jane y yo nos dirigimos a los refrigeradores en busca de pistas. Uno de los que trabajan en el lugar dijo que vio a uno de los sospechosos entrar al refrigerador a buscar el arma homicida y que había dejado algo en el lugar ya que lo vio entrando con un bolso y saliendo sin él.

"Trajiste abrigo? Hace frio allá adentro." Me mira.

"Si traje uno. Tu no?"

"Meh... No necesito. Basta con mi chaqueta."

"Ok."

Entramos. Jane mueve un interruptor. Se enciende una luz sumamente brillante. El aire frio era evidente. Veo como Jane esconde sus manos en los bolsillos. Observa la carne colgando del techo.

"Creo que me volveré vegetariano."

Yo sonrío ante el comentario, pues la mueca que hizo fue graciosa. Caminamos y observamos todo el lugar.

"Cuanto tiempo esta carne está aquí antes de ser cortada y enviada a los diferentes lugares de venta?" Mira con asco.

"No tengo idea." Le digo con una sonrisa. "Haz encontrado algo?" Pregunto luego de unos minutos.

"No. Todo en orden."

Lo noto pensativo.

"Entonces, por qué la cara?"

"Por qué nos hicieron venir aquí?" Me mira a los ojos. "Tenemos que salir." Dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

"Piensas que ha sido una trampa?" Lo veo caminar hacia ella y lo sigo.

"Pues…"

El no termino la oración. La puerta se cerró completamente y escuchamos como si hubiesen cerrado por fuera. El acelera el paso y trata de abrir la puerta, pero no lo logra.

"Hey!" Grita. Da un golpe en ella.

"Oh no…" Es lo único que puedo decir.

Ahora se voltea y me mira con cara de preocupación. Nos han encerrado en un maldito refrigerador gigante.

Saco mi teléfono celular de mi bolsillo. El también. No tenemos señal ambos.

Tres cosas pasan por mi cabeza; hipotermia, congelación y cero aire a saber en cuanto tiempo. Me frustro completamente.

"Tenemos que salir." Digo con desesperación. Lo único que recibo es una mirada de verdadera y grande preocupación por parte de él y eso me pone aun más nerviosa de lo que estoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Estoy golpeando la puerta.

"Hey! Sáquenos de aquí!."

"No creo que nos escuchen, Grace. Cálmate." Dice sacando las manos de sus bolsillos.

"Nos congelaremos!" Casi grito.

"Por eso mismo debes tratar de calmarte. Liberarás calor de tu cuerpo y no es exactamente lo que queremos. Y… trata de respirar lo más normal que puedas."

Como respirar normal ante esta situación? Morir congelada no es como quisiera morir. Quisiera morir…. Nunca lo había pensado. En el cumplimiento del deber? Yo que sé.

Lo veo moverse y observar a su alrededor.

"Que… Que vas a hacer?" Comienzo a gaguear.

"Déjame pensar, déjame pensar. Pasara un tiempo antes de que decidan buscarnos." Observa las paredes y las toca. "Son muy gruesas. Están revestidas de placas de acero inoxidable. Igual el piso."

"Si… Y?"

"Debemos tratar de mantener la temperatura de nuestro cuerpo."

"Como?"

Hay cortinas de plástico en el umbral de la puerta. Jane camina hacia ellas y las arranca.

"Que haces?"

El no contesta. Solo saca todo el plástico y lo tira al suelo. Camina por los alrededores. Ve unos cartones de cajas. Las trae arrastrándolas. Las deja en frente de mí.

"Tendremos que sentarnos en algún lugar, no? No puede ser en el piso frio. Nos quitaría energía." Veo que mira los plásticos. "Necesito algo para cortarlos." Se quedó pensando por unos instantes. "Vi unas tijeras por allá. Las puedes traer?"

"Si." Fui de inmediato a donde señaló. Las encontré. Regreso hacia él y lo veo estudiando el plástico. "Debemos taparnos las extremidades." Le comenté.

"Lo sé." Me dijo. Comienza a cortar el plástico. "Manos." Me dijo tirando dos pedazos hacia mí. Los agarro y intento colocármelos.

"Te ayudo ahora." Me dijo. Se levantó y se detuvo en frente de mí. Me envolvió las manos bien.

"Y tú?" Pregunto preocupada. "No voy a poder ayudarte."

"No te preocupes. Me las arreglaré." Me dijo con aparente tranquilidad ahora. Estoy notando como cambia su tono de voz. El frio está comenzando a afectarnos y no llevamos ni 15 minutos encerrados. El agarra el gorro adherido a mi abrigo y me cubre la cabeza con cuidado. Confecciona una especie de gorro para él con el plástico.

Luego de cubrirnos lo mejor que pudimos y de pasar unos minutos (que parecían horas) de pie, nos sentamos en el cartón uno al lado del otro. Ambos estábamos callados.

"Demonios, Grace. Siento mucho esto." Dijo sin mirarme a los ojos.

"No es tu culpa."

"Debí haber caído en cuenta antes."

"No eres psíquico, Jane." Le dije mirándolo. "Te sientes bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien." Su voz era temblorosa. La mía también, pero yo estaba mucho mejor cubierta que él.

"Juro que si salgo de esta seré vegetariano." Dijo sonriendo ahora.

Yo sonrío igual.

"Eso no me lo creo ni yo mismo." Susurra.

Casi dos horas han pasado y a pesar de lo cubierta que estoy comienzo a sentir un poco de dolor en mis pies y en mis manos. Miro a Jane a mi lado. Está tratando de respirar con tranquilidad. Yo meto las manos en el bolsillo y saco el teléfono celular nuevamente con la esperanza de que tenga aunque sea una raya de señal, pero no tiene nada. El maldito tiene en la pantalla. "No service is available."

"Crees que nos están buscando?" Digo con dificultad.

El no me habla. Solo asiente. Observo su rostro. Su cabello está comenzando a cubrirse de pequeñas capitas de hielo.

"Jane… tu pelo…"

Vuelve a asentir y sonríe levemente.

Tengo escalofríos y cada vez siento que son más fuertes. Es difícil controlar el temblor. Por más que trato de abrazarme a mí misma, el frío se torna más insoportable. El me mira y se da cuenta.

"Estas bien?"

"Si. Lo estoy." Le contesto. Observo sus labios. Están comenzando a tornarse azulados. Me imagino que los míos también. Jane se mueve un poco hacia mí. Me echa el brazo por mis hombros.

"Estaremos bien." Me dice.

Yo estoy comenzando a dudar. Una lágrima baja por mi mejilla y él se da cuenta de ello. La seca.

"No llores. Se te va a congelar el rostro más rápido. Las próximas vacaciones las tomaré en el desierto. Iras conmigo." Dijo tratando de buscarle el lado jocoso a la situación.

Media hora más. Jane parece cerrársele los ojos.

"Jane?" Pregunto preocupada.

"Eh?" Me mira de reojo.

Esta vez soy yo la que se acerca más a él.

"Ven." Le digo.

El me mira confundido.

"Necesitas… más calor." Cada vez se hace más difícil hablar. Mi intención es cubrirlo con mis brazos. Yo tengo un abrigo bastante gordo. El solo tiene su traje de 3 piezas. Quizás no ayudo en mucho, pero hago el intento.

Intenta moverse, pero desiste. "No puedo."

Eso me alarma. Me muevo con torpeza hacia el frente de él y lo abrazo.

"Estas.. congelado." Digo preocupada.

El solo asiente. "Míralo… por el lado… positivo… Sirvo de abrigo también." Dijo dejando caer su cabeza en mi hombro. Lo veo cerrar los ojos. Las respiraciones de los dos son irregulares. Siento como el peso de él cae en mí como plomo de momento.

"Jane?" Pregunto, pero no recibo respuesta.

Empiezo a sentirme mareada y algo desorientada. Pienso en Wayne. Las lagrimas empiezan a bajar de mis ojos. Abrazo a Jane con fuerza. No quiero que esto termine así. Donde está la jefa? Donde están todos? Necesitamos que lleguen por nosotros ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Yo creo que me siento un poco mejor. Estoy más alerta. No me siento tan mareada. El tener a Jane así de cerca me ha irradiado un poco de calor. El está inconsciente en mis brazos y eso me tiene preocupada. Toco su cuello, aunque tiene pulso, es un poco lento.

Pasan varios minutos más. Esto es una eternidad. Vuelvo a sentirme mareada como antes. No quiero desmayarme. No debo desmayarme. Cierro los ojos y apoyo mi cabeza ahora en el hombro de Jane.

Escucho un ruido a lo lejos. Trato de levantar la cabeza del hombro de Jane y de mirar. Creo que es la puerta. Luz entra. Veo dos siluetas acercándose a mí rápidamente.

"Jane! Van Pelt! Necesitamos dos ambulancias!"

La primera persona se coloca de cuclillas al lado de nosotros.

"Van Pelt?"

Trato de aclarar la vista y la observo. Es la jefa. Es Lisbon. Trato de sonreír. "Jefa, al fin. Jane.. Jane está inconsciente."

"Los sacaremos de aquí." Me dijo.

Siento como alejan a Jane de mi cuerpo y veo como lo colocan acostado completamente en el suelo. Creo que son Cho y Lisbon los que lo atienden. Ahora siento unas manos fuertes levantarme y tomarme en sus brazos.

XXX

Despierto y veo blanco. Todo blanco. Estoy viendo el techo. Estoy en el hospital? Miro a mi alrededor y veo maquinas. Tengo sueros puestos. Rigsby está a mi lado.

"Hola bella durmiente." Dijo sonriéndome.

"Hola."

"Como te sientes?"

"Algo rara…"

"Me imagino. Tienes hipotermia, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Es leve. Estarás bien rápido. Estaba muy preocupado. Me alegra que estés bien."

Le sonrío. Un momento, y Jane?

"Y Jane? Está bien? Dime que está bien."

"El… está en tratamiento intensivo. Su temperatura disminuyó más que la tuya, aun no despierta."

"Quiero verlo."

"Hey, acabas de despertar. Cógelo suave. Con calma."

"Quiero verlo. Me siento bien. Necesito verlo Wayne." Digo con seriedad.

Luego de varias horas, me dieron de alta. Me entere que quien fue el que nos encerró y quien fue el asesino. Fui a cuidados intensivos. Pregunté por Jane en la estación de enfermeras y fui a la habitación. Cuando entré vi a Lisbon a su lado. Tenía su mano apoyada en la de Jane. Cuando vio que entré la retiró.

"Van Pelt, estuve por allá hace un rato, pero estabas dormida. Decidí venir acá y… no he salido a ningún lado. Te dieron de alta?" Sonrió.

"Si. Ya estoy bien. Jane?"

"No ha despertado aún, pero su temperatura corporal ha incrementado considerablemente."

"Eso es bueno."

"Si."

Me senté a su lado.

"Le debo una. Si no hubiese sido por él, a lo mejor estuviese aquí también o quién sabe. El me abrigó muy bien."

"Hey… no me debes nada. Bueno, quizás una buena taza de té… mas tarde." Lo escuchamos susurrar.

"Jane!" Digo con felicidad. Me alegra verle despierto.

El trata de incorporarse.

"Estate quieto hombre." Lisbon ordena.

Yo no puedo ocultar la felicidad y la emoción de verlo bien. Me preocupé bastante por él estando encerrados allí. Me acerco a él sin pensarlo dos veces y le doy un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Veo como se sonroja.

"Patrick Jane… sonrojado?" Lisbon dijo con una risita burlona.

"Oh, no lo estoy."

"Claro que lo estás." Dijo Lisbon.

Lo cierto es que yo también siento cierto calor en mis mejillas justo ahora.

FIN


End file.
